millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Bride
Vampire Bride (吸血鬼の花嫁) is a collection based urgent mission that originally ran from 16-30 June 2015. The plot revolves around Karma, who has been turned into a vampire; the Prince vows to cure her and enlists Vincent to advise him on his quest. The event features high health vampires that may paralyze units, as well as high defence werewolves. The high number of serums required makes it notably difficult for players without strong teams to acquire Karma. This event received a revival on: *02/14/2017 - 02/21/2017 Rewards Original Players must collect serum drops from the available maps. The total number of serums determines the reward. While Karma is available as both a Platinum rarity Vampire Princess and a Black rarity Immortal Princess, only one version will be awarded at the conclusion of the event based on the amount of serum collected (Platinum if 250-699, Black if 700+). Sacred crystal cost While it is, with some luck, possible to acquire Immortal Princess Karma without spending any sacred crystals (SC) to restore stamina; it is not possible to fully cost reduce her without doing so. As her temporary immortality is considered to be a game-breaking skill, it is generally advised to to "perfect" her if possible. The table calculates the amount of SC required if the player spends their stamina solely on the final map, The Dweller in the Darkness X, for the duration of the event (i.e. no dailies, challenges, or anything else that would require stamina). As the player's maximum stamina increases with their rank, the estimated amount of SC required decreases. Although this may seem daunting, the player will acquire 8SC if they 3★ all of the maps. It is also likely that 1 or 2SC will be gained from the login stamp card over the course of the event. If nothing else, these should be enough to guarantee Immortal Princess Karma. Keep in mind that maps do not require 3 stars to collect the serum; although it certainly helps, the maps give the player a lot of health. Additionally, the second last map, Vampire, is also efficient for farming, albeit more luck based. Revival During revivals, the normal item farm rewards are no longer available. Instead, players can gather Moment Crystals (MC) that can be exchanged for event units in the trading post. Moment Crystals drop from event maps instead of serum (although in different quantities). Missions For the revival event, Elaine was replaced by Misha on the Vampire mission. (Or to be more accurate Misha was supposed to drop in the first run of this event but was changed to Elaine because Misha wasn't implemented back then.) Drop rates Translated from JP wiki. Maps 1, 3, and 6 were not included with the original chart, the assumption being that they were terribly inefficient. Numbers are not official, so take with a grain of salt. Enemies Dialogue Video guides * Dark Dream - premium units, high level (incomplete) * Eth Eternal (Bottom) - no premium units, but all or most are maxed * poor troopers - maps 6,7, & 8, both with and without premium units * nasu (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8) - all maxed silvers (commentary in jp) * AzraethGaming- French guide, medium level units (few premium, no black units) External links * Seesaa * Gcwiki * wikwiki Reward Screen 0-99.png| 0-99 100-399.png| 100-399 400-699.png| 400-699 700-1200.png| 700-1200 Gallery Vampire Bride.jpg|Original Banner Vampire Bride Revival Banner.jpg|Revival Banner Category:Events Category:Item Collection Event